Le 9ème sceau
by kumakun
Summary: Quand tout vas mal, on voit apparaitre des personnes qui prennent leurs destiner en main, pour un monde meilleurs ou peut être juste l'idée de ne pas avoir rien fait. Phsyfic centrer sur le pensée des persos.


Auteur: Chérubael

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, je reçoit aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Une si belle vie

Le vide, voilà vers quoi je doit tendre. Ou tout du moins mon esprit.Le néant, cet endroit du quel je n'aurais jamais dus sortir. La mort, elle attendait tous ceux que j'aime ainsi que ceux que je connais. Je me hais; me répugne. J'ai laissé Sirius se faire tuer là devant mais yeux. Même chose pour Cédric, j'étais là mais je n'est rien fait. _Ou tu n'as rien voulu faire_.  
Cette voix, celle du plus craint de tous les sorciers, celui dont le nom même fait trembler bon nombre de ces compatriotes. Il est là dans ma tête à chaque fois que je baisse ma vigilance à me harceler ou alors je devient schysophrène car il ne peut me parler que dans mes rêves.

Je me suis endormis, non je ne peut pas. J'en est pas le droit, non; pas le droit. Je prend un des nombreux débrits qui jonche le sol et d'un coup sec me transperce la cuisse. Je ne dois pas dormir, un assassin comme moi n'a le droit au repos. À part celui éternel mais il m'a pas encore était accorder.

Là, la douleur est à peine supportable mais je ne doit pas crier, aucun mot ne doit sortir de ma bouche

aucun. Je pourrais alerter un des chaperons devant ma porte. Péniblement je me relève, prend une gorgée d'eau et une bouchée de pain, juste de quoi me maintenir en vie. Une plume un parchemin, et le petit mot des trois jours.

Tout vas bien.

Harry

Rapide et clair. Aller on retourne par terre à l'attendre. Assassin ou mort, voilà un choix comme on les aiment; binaire, simple et précis.

Sirius qui tombe et ce rire. Encore et encore.

Je me suis endormis je ne dois pas. Je suis haletant couvert de sueur, j'espère ne pas avoir trop crier je ne dois pas, en aucun cas.

Un autre morceau de bois vient rejoindre sont homologue dans ma cuisse. Un fluide épais noirâtre coule lentement de la plaie. Plus gélatineux que liquide si vous voulais mon avis mais je m'en fiche royalement. Je glisse tranquillement dans l'inconscience. Hedwig c'est elle qui rentre de la chasse, auréole d'un rayon de soleil d'un blanc aveuglant transperçant le voile noir qui tombe doucement sur ma vision. Sa grâce est là dernière chose qui m'est permis de voir.

C'est ainsi alarmer par la chouette blanche que des membres de l'ordre trouvère le survivant. Baignant dans son sang, automutilé, entourer des débris des meubles de sa chambres consciencieusement détruit au poing, son cadavre .

Le Survivant était bel et bien mort.

On prépara des obsèques nationale pour le héros, certain demandèrent qu'un monument soit erigé en sa mémoire.Et Fuge ce grand homme dans toute sa splendeur ordonna au orfèvre du ministère de tailler un cercueil d'émeraude pour y conserver la dépouille protéger par de nombreux sorts de Celui-Qui-Est-Mort-Trop-Jeunes. Ainsi le 31 juillet le jour de son anniversaire, on érigea le monument à la place de l'ancienne statut à la gloire des sorciers dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie, dans un déluge de floritures, de pleurs et de cris de millier de sorciers des quatres coins du globe venus pour rendre un dernier hommage au jeune Potter.  
On vue défiler pour l'oraison funèbre le Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que ces plus proche amis griffondotesque.Le point d'orgue fut un émouvant discours par le ministre de la magie lui-même où il annonça le recrutement de deux compagnie d'auror pour défendre le pays en la mémoire d'Harry la pluralité du monde magique et détruire Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Une plaque en platine fut incrustée dans le cercueil. Dessus on pouvait lire c'est mots plein de sagesse:

A celui qui fût, et sera notre lumière dans les ténèbres.

Ainsi après une émouvante cérémonie tous purent boire et manger l'apéritif offert par le ministre de la magie en personne.

Seuls quelques personnes ne participaient pas à ce mélodrame de propagande Fugeste à quelques semaines des élections.

Complétement annéantit, plonger dans ces verres de ce délicieux cocktail: vodka, ruhm, gin, firewisky, tabasco; Remus noyait son chagrin. Et étant un Loup-Garou il lui fallait des sacrés doses pour commencer à ressentir les effets d'oublis de avait il pu faire ça à James et Lily. Il leurs devaient tellement et non il n'avait rien fait, rien. Le Patronimus voilà, la seule chose qu'on avait bien voulus lui laisser enseigner au jeune Potter. Il avait tellement plus à lui transmettre, des sorts de défensse bien plus puissant que le faible Protego, ou d'attaque. Mais comment Albus voulait il qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort si il ne pouvait utilisés que des maléfices aussi simple que le Jambe en coton, ou le sort de desarmement.  
Bon sens mais il avait affaire à des hommes pour qui la vie de cible de leurs maitres n'as pas plus de valeur que celle d'un scrout à pétard. Mais il n'avait jamais pus trop de defiance de la part de l'ordre, mais surtout d'Albus, ou de Minerva et des parents Weasley. Ils voulaient lui laisser une enfance normale. Mais en avait il jamais eu une.  
C'était décidé demain il mettrait ces a priori dans sa poche et il ira voire les siens.  
La chasse pouvait commencer.

Voldemort, complotant de grand projets dans son manoir des Highlanders.  
À Azkaban on fêter comme on le pouvait cette bonne nouvelle, de même chez le mangemort de tout poil ce n'était que réjouissance sous ce faut air triste de circonstance. Ce fut une fête mémorable pendant des lustres, se qui devait être une simple célébration en l'honneur du défunt ennemis fut vite remplacer par une immense orgie. L'alcool coula à flot, des dizaines de jeunes moldus sous impero furent utilisés pour le bien de tous et la fête se finit par de joyeuse séance de torture plus imaginatives les une que les autres.Le seul problème fut le réveil, le lendemain le corps et la tête souffrant le martyre et les bout d'intestin et des yeux dans les verres, pour petit déjeuner on a connus mieux comme lendemain. Pas mal de médicomage eurent des visites de personnalité de la plus haute société magique qui avaient quelques blessures intimes vite oublier. L'oubliette est un sort formidable.  
L'adorateur des moldus sans son arme.

La chasse pouvait commencer.

L'auror Tonk n'était pas non plus dans son assiette de même que son amie d'enfance et non moins professeur d' astronomie dans le paisible collège de Poudlard, elle aurait du le voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle aurait d'eu l'aider, elle avait ce petit instinct qui les avaient poussées à vouloir l'aider coute que coute, mais toute deux avaient eu une douloureuse entrevue avec la sévère MacGonagal.Elles devaient le laisser faire sans intervenir. Elles n'étaient pas sa mère est ne le seraient jamais même pas en rêve. Faire partir de sa famille, en tant que grande soeur, non rien, elles n'avaient le droit de trop l'approcher. Elles furent des plus dessus lorsqu'elles virent l'amour maternel que pouvait donner Madame Weasley à se petit bout.

C'était totalement injuste, non mais. Parce que madame avait déjà une famille, elle on ne lui disait rien. Elles devaient faire quelque chose en sa mémoire.

Les mangemorts n'avaient qu'a bien se tenir.

La chasse pouvait commencer.

Chez un petit professeur la tristesse était accompagner de regret, il n'avait pas aider de son mieux le jeune Potter, et ça restera longtemps graver dans sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer mais il se heurter toujours au refus directoral sous couverture de laisser à Harry une d'adolescence normale, mais avait il juste quelques secondes eu une enfance normale. Il aurait d'eu l'entrainer, se sera sa croix, celle qui gardera jusqu'à son dernier souffle.  
Il devait faire quelque chose pour ceux qui en valait encore la peine parmis les étudiants. Premièrement et même sans l'accord d'Albus il enléverait les seaux qu'il avait posé sur le jeune Longbotom. Les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait placé chez Harry lors de leurs premières années d'existance. Il leurs avait bloquer six des huits sources magique de leurs corps. Presque asser pour faire d'eux de Cracmol; ils étaient tellement puissant tout les deux, la magie leurs aurait rendu la vie trop difficille. Albus avait donc decidé de les protéger d'eux mêmes avec ce dispositif qui normalement devait être enlever progressivement. Un par nouvelle rentrée. C'était Albus qui devait s'en charger.

Maintenant, il savait que cela n'avait jamais été fait. Sinon pourquoi le pauvre Neville a du mal avec un Wingardium Leviosa encore à son âge.  
Il avait été aveugler comme bien d'autre par le jeu du directeur. Ces enfants lui aurait fait de l'ombre à lui le grand Dumbledore, sauveur de l'humanité, ordre de Merlin première classe ect, ect.

On s'était servis de lui comme d'un ustensile ni plus mais peut être moins. On, l'ordre est donc par cette organisation Dumbledore, s'étaient servis de lui. Lui, un halfling qui ne voulait que les aider tellement il aimé leurs mode de vie. Il avait coupé complétement les ponts avec ces anciens camarades pour venir se faire traiter comme un moins que rien par un humain. Il payerait tous autant qu'ils étaient puissant riche ou cracmol. Il viendra le temps de payer l'addition.

Pour l'instant il lui fallait faire une liste des éléves encore non adorateur de cet humain de pacotille chouter au bonbon. D'abord Neville, si il lui redonner accés à ces sources magiques, Luna, cette petite l'avait toujours étonné. Quelques Serdaigle et de Poudsouffle lui vint à l'esprit. En tout il ne voyait qu'une petite vingtaine de jeunes de tout âge qui n'étaient ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

Un troisième front devait être ouvert et rapidement si on ne voulait une destruction du monde magique tel qu'on le connaissait. Et encore ne devait il pas disparaître. La nouvelle morale judeo-chretienne qu'avait apporter les sorciers d'origine moldus était de plus en plus impregniée dans les mentalité de tous et les anciennes lois avaient été baffouer.

Oui, un bon coup de pied dans la fourmillière ne ferait que du bien pour la reconstruction.

Mais tout d'abord, il devait retrouver son peuple et leurs annoncer la dure nouvelle. Les parties de traque allait se reformer pour le plus grand malheur de tout les sorciers de Voldemort.

La chasse pouvait commencer.

Dans une clairière des plus charmante dans une des plus belle foret d' Europe, ce presser pour prendre par au cercle installer sur le tapis de mousse tendre et d'un vert éclatant des êtres au apparence les plus étrange. Des petits hommes graciles et ingénieux se tenait sur de magnifique fauteil argenter reflétant la lune pleine qui baigner l'assembler de sa pale lumière ; de minuscule être au aile de couleur éclatante ; des hommes au regard unicolore d'une profondeur infini ainsi que bon nombres des animaux magiques connus.

Au centre de ce curieux attroupement se trouver un homme à la peau noir comme de l'ébène, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de lin retenu sur ces hanches par une corde de grossière facture, manier avec une dextérité et une rapidité surnaturel une lance d'obsidienne. Chacun de ces mouvements sembler découper dans le puits de lumière qui l'éclairer. Sans aucun avertissement il stoppas net ces mouvements, figer dans une position des plus étrange. Regrouper entièrement sur lui même en position foetal sur la pointe d'un de ces pieds. Ces yeux entièrement révulser sembler interroger la lune. Il resta ainsi un instant d'éternité, puis ce déplia très doucement, levas sa lance droite au dessus de sa tête et cria:

Que la chasse commence

J'émerge tout doucement de cet océan de brume dans lequel je me perdais. Pendant des heures durant, j'ai couru à travers cette atmosphère mouate et duveteuse à la recherche d'une sortie. Mais rien pas une porte ni de trappe. D'ailleurs pourquoi il y aurait il eu, il manquer cruellement de mur dans ce drôle d'espace. Mais je chercher quand même, traquant le moindre indice qui m'aurais permis de comprendre ce que je faisais là. Et puis soudain je vis une percée à travers l'étendue dans laquelle je me jette rapidement sans trop réfléchir.

De retour dans le monde réel. Étrange rêve que celui-ci, d'habitude c'était de Sirius ou de Voldy dont je rêve. Je ne me plains pas bien au contraire que ces visions de désolation ne me soit pas offerte cette nuit, mais quelque chose clocher.Tient les Dudley avaient reffait le plafond dans ma chambre Hé là, ou je vais chercher des idées aussi stupide. Mon cher oncle n'avait jamais rien fait pour mon confort sous son toit ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela aller changer. On ne perd pas de si bonne vieille habitude. Ouais, bon mais le faite est que le plafond autrefois jaunâtre crasseux dont la peinture s'écailler par endroit est d'un très beau bleu nuit et qu'un lustre sobre mais chaleureux tronait en son millieux. Je ferme les yeux un fois, deux fois, mais rien n'y fait le lustre est belle et bien là. L'oncle Vernon et la tante devait avoir fondu les plombs. Ils avaient laisser se lustre fort joli par ailleur avec cette dryade en filigrame dans le verre dans ma chambre. Trois ans que je m'éclairer à l'ampoule basse consomation, il ne fallait pas gaspiller trop d'argent pour le confort de monsieur dixit le cachalot, qui pendait lamentablement au bout de fils dénudé. Bricolage à la vas vite, mon oncle était quelqu'un de très pris.

Faite venir les médicomages ma famille péte une durite. C'est pas normal.

Non je doit encore rêver; Aller on se frotte un bon coup les yeux et tout reviendra en ordre. Tient, je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Attend deux secondes, je n'ai pas mes lunettes et pourtant j'y voie très clairement; Merlin, c'est sure je rêve. Passons donc a la manière forte j'attrape mes deux joue et les pinces avec force, normalement si on est dans un rêve ça ne fait pas mal.

« aie », un cri féminin, une fille est dans ma chambre bon dieux c'est pas vrai. Petit coup d'oeil rapide mais je ne vois personne. Donc conclusion, j'ai émis ce son. J'ai muer très rapidement moi hier rien et puis là la voie qui par en vrille, assez haut en plus.

« Et merde », toujours cette voie cristalline qui me renvois mes pensées, elle dit toujours ce que je veux dire est presque au même moment en faite exactement au même moment. Là, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

Je me lève doucement, et mais c'est quoi ça, là.


End file.
